Little trouble maker -Kristao
by lovara
Summary: kris dan tao menemukan seorang anak kecil yang tersesat.Tapi siapa sangka ternyata ia bukan anak kecil biasa. Bad summary Kristao fanfiction yaoi.


**LITTLE TROUBLE MAKER**

**AUTHOR: Lii-a Liiciious**

**Rate: K **

**Genre:Fantasy,Romance,Humor gagal.**

**Pair:Kristao,Hanchul,Kaisoo,Haehyuk**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

Namja bermata panda itu menatap sebal pada ponsel yang digenggamnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu di depan pintu gerbang SM high school. Namja kelas 2 itu semakin sebal saat mengetahui bahwa sekolahnya mulai sepi karena murid-murid sudah pulang sedari tadi.

"Tahu begini aku pulang dengan baekhyun saja tadi".Rutuk tao,namja bermata panda itu kesal.

Dari kejauhan nampak sesosok namja tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan rambut pirang menyala.

"Tao,mian tadi park seonsae memberi tugas lebih banyak"Ujar namja berambut pirang itu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau tahu ge- aku sudah menunggu selama setengah jam kau kira enak menunggu sendirian dicuaca yang panas ini?".Sembur tao emosi.

"Gege minta maaf baby,jangan marah ne gege akan turuti semua pemintaan mu".Rayu kris namja berambut pirang yang berstatus namjachingu dari huang zi tao.

"Jinjja?gege akan menuruti semua permintaan ku?".Tanya tao memastikan bahwa kris tidak berbohong padanya.

"Nde apapun".Jawab kris sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah,ayo kita shopping ge kemarin aku lihat tas dan boneka yang sangat lucu".Ujar tao sambil menarik tangan kris semangat.

"_Semoga kaki ku tidak apa-apa besok_".Batin kris miris karena menemani tao shopping itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

Dan benar saja dugaan kris,setelah mereka sampai disebuah pusat perbelanjaan tao segera menarik kris memasuki deretan toko yang ada disana. Kini tangan kris sudah penuh dengan barang belanjaan yang dibeli tao disetiap toko. Sementara tao sedang asik melihat-lihat boneka panda yang berukuran sangat besar.

"Ge kita beli boneka ini ya"Pinta tao.

"Bukan kah boneka panda mu sudah banyak ditaruh dimana lagi?apartement kita sudah penuh dengan bonekamu"Ujar kris.

Kris dan tao memang tinggal satu apartement bersama. Orang tua tao sudah mempercayakan anak mereka pada kris karena mereka menganggap kris dapat melindungi tao.

"Tapi ge- kita belum punya yang ukuran besar". Tao mulai menunjukkan jurus bbuing-bbuing andalannya agar kris mau membelikan boneka itu.

"Haaah~ baiklah kau boleh membelinya tao"Ujar kris akhirnya. "Karena gege tidak membawa mobil boneka itu dikirim saja ke apartement ne"

Suasana malam itu sangat cerah. Kris dan tao berjalan beriringan sambil menenteng tas belanjaan ditangan mereka. Banyak mata yang memperhatikan kris dan tao. Namja tampan berjalan beriringan dengan namja manis bermata panda yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Berkali-kali kris melayangkan deathglarenya saat namja-namja berstatus seme menatap lapar ke arah tao. Tiba-tiba saja gerimis datang di saat cuaca sedang terlihat cerah. Kris dan tao tidak mau ambil resiko sakit karena kehujanan,mereka lebih memilih berteduh diemperan toko yang cukup luas.

"Aish kenapa hujan?bukankah tadi cuaca sangat cerah?".Kesal tao seraya menepuk-nepuk jaketnya yang terkena air hujan.

"Semoga saja hujannya tidak lama"Ujar kris memandangi air yang turun semakin deras.

Hiks...Hiks...

"Ge,apa kau dengar itu?"Tanya tao penasaran.

"Dengar apa?".Kris justru balik bertanya pada tao.

Hiks...Hiks...

"Itu ge,suara tangisan apa kau mendengarnya"Tanya tao semakin takut mengingat mereka berada ditempat yang cukup sepi dan minim penerangan.

Kris menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa mendengar suara yang tao maksud. Dan benar saja ia mendengar suara tangisan. Arahnya dari sudut gang yang cukup gelap itu.

"Dari gang disana"Ujar kris menunjuk gang didekat mereka.

"A-apa itu hantu ge?Tanya tao penasaran dan takut.

"Gege akan memeriksanya,kau tunggu disini".

"A-aku ikut ge"

Kris berjalan perlahan ke arah gang yang cukup gelap itu,sementara tao berada dibelakang kris menggenggap erat ujung jaket yang kris pakai.

Hiks...Hiks...

Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas sekarang. Tao semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Apa ada orang disana?"Teriak kris untuk memastikan apa atau siapa yang berada disana.

Hiks...Ppa...Mma..

Suara itu kini terdengar seperti anak kecil yang memanggil appa dan ummanya. Kris mulai mendekati sumber suara yang menakutkan menurut tao. Betapa terkejutnya kris saat melihat sumber suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menekuk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara dua lututnya.

"Baby lihat ada anak kecil"Ujar kris setelah melihat anak kecil itu.

"Omo bagaimana bisa ada anak kecil digang seperti ini".Tao berusaha mendekati anak itu.

"Hei gadis manis dimana appa ummamu?"Tanya tao lembut.

Gadis kecil itu menatap tao dengan mata besarnya yang basah dengan air mata. Wajah dan hidungnya terlihat memerah entah karena terlalu lama menangis atau kedinginan.

"Mma...".Gadis kecil itu menghambur kedalam pelukan tao. Sedangkan tao bingung karena dikira sang umma oleh gadis itu.

"He-hei aku namja,lagipula aku bukan umma mu"Ujar tao lembut.

"Mma..mma.." Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tao.

"Gege bagaimana ini anak ini menganggap aku ummanya"Tanya tao bingung.

"Kita ke kantor polisi saja siapa tahu sudah ada laporan anak hilang"Usul kris.

"Nah gadis manis jangan menangis lagi ne,oppa akan bantu kau mencari appa dan umma mu"Ucap tao seraya menghapus air mata gadis itu.

Hujan mulai reda hanya tinggal tetesan kecil saja yang turun. Tak mau menunggu lama kristao dan gadis kecil itu langsung menuju kantor polisi terdekat.

"Lihat ge- wajahnya manis sekali saat tidur".Ujar tao yang memperhatikan wajah gadis kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Anak kita kelak akan lebih manis chagi"Rayu kris dengan senyum pervertnya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak sedang menggendong anak ini,sudah ku banting kau ge dengan wushu ku".Ancam tao melihat senyum kris yang seperti ahjushi mesum itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi belum ada laporan anak hilang?"Tanya kris saat berada dikantor polisi terdekat.

"Nde sampai sekarang tidak ada orang tua yang melaporkan anak hilang"Jawab ahjushi receptionis.

"Bagaimana ge?apa ada orang tua yang melaporkan?"Tanya tao saat melihat kris mendekat.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada"Jawab kris lemas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini ge?".

"Kita terpaksa merawatnya sampai ada orang tua yang melaporkan anaknya hilang".

"Arraseo,kau harus membantuku ge merawat anak ini"Pinta tao.

"Mwo?kenapa aku? kau kan tahu baby aku tidak terlalu suka anak kecil mereka berisik dan seenaknya sendiri".

"Gege bbuing-bbuing".

"Nde aku akan membantu mu mengurusnya"Ucap kris akhirnya setelah luluh dengan aegyo namjachingunya itu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"Tanya kris setelah sampai di apartement mereka.

"Kita butuh baju ge,lihat bajunya basah dan kotor"Ujar tao yang masih setia menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"Aku akan coba bertanya pada tetangga sebelah mungkin mereka bisa meminjamkan baju anak mereka untuk sementara".

Setelah kris keluar apartement dengan hati-hati tao membaringkan gadis itu di sofa besar mereka. Tao berusaha membersihkan bekas air mata yang membekas di pipi chubby gadis itu,sampai ia sadar bahwa ada sebuah ukiran halus di bagian pundak.

**Lee Hae Rin **

"Lee hae rin?apakah nama gadis manis ini?"Batin tao.

"Tao gege hanya dapat ini".Kris menunjukkan sebuah kaos kecil berwarna biru dan celana pendek polkadot.

"Baiklah aku menghangatkan air agar hae rin tidak sakit".

"Hae rin?".

"Nde,namanya Lee hae rin ada ukiran nama itu dibajunya ge".

Setelah selesai memandikan hae rin,tao segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka ber 3. Dua porsi ramyun dan sepiring bubur sudah tersedia di meja makan.

"Gege makan malam siap,bawa hae rin juga untuk makan malam ge"Teriak tao dari arah dapur.

Tak lama kemudian kris muncul dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Menatap tao dengan tatapan khas anak kecilnya.

"Mma..mma"Celoteh hae rin dengan tangan terangkat ke arah tao.

"Hei panggil aku oppa jangan umma".Tao segera menggendong hae rin dan memangkunya. "Nah anak manis makan dulu ne,oppa akan suapi".

"Kau tidak makan tao?"Tanya kris yang melihat tao sibuk dengan hae rin.

"Setelah hae rin selesai aku akan makan ge"jawab tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari hae rin.

"Sepertinya besok kita harus berbelanja keperluan hae rin ge"Ujar tao setelah menidurkan hae rin diranjang miliknya.

"Nde kajja kita tidur besok akan jadi hari yang sangat melelahkan".

Matahari belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya,tapi gulungan kecil dengan selimut bermotif panda itu mulai bergerak gelisah. Berkali-kali ia bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari sesuatu entah apa itu. Sampai mata kecilnya terbuka dan mendapati ia hanya sendirian diranjang itu.

"Hiks..ppa...mma".

Tangis hae rin pecah saat mengetahui bahwa ia sendirian. Tao yang berada dikamar sebelah segera bangun setelah mendengar suara tangisan hae rin.

"Aigo~ hae rin kau kenapa?. Tao berusaha menenangkan hae rin yang sedang menangis.

"Mma.."Tangis hae rin begitu melihat tao berada didepannya.

"Kau kesepian eoh?jangan menangis lagi".Bujuk tao sambil menyeka air mata hae rin. "Omo tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah hujan"Batin tao yang melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya dipagi ini.

"Baby jangan menangis lagi ne,nanti kita akan mencari baju untuk hae rin"Bujuk tao.

"Njja mma..?"Tanya hae rin lucu dengan bahasa khas anak-anaknya.

"Nde nanti kita ber 3 akan mencari segala keperluan mu".

Entah kebetulan atau memang ada sesuatu yang aneh saat hae rin berhenti menangis,hujan pun ikut berhenti seketika.

"Kajja sekarang kita mandi setelah itu membangunkan kris gege"Ajak tao.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama saat tao memandikan hae rin,karena gadis kecil itu sangat senang bermain dengan air. Kira-kira 30 menit kemudian tao dan hae rin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang segar. Untung saja ini hari minggu sehingga tao tidak perlu repot akan terlambat ke sekolah.

"Nah sekarang kita bangunkan kris gege setelah itu kita sarapan".Tao membawa hae rin dalam gendongannya sementara hae rin memeluk leher tao dengan erat.

"Ge bangun,kita harus membeli perlengkapan hae rin".Tao mengguncangkan tubuh kris agar ia terbangun namun hasilnya nihil kris justru mengeratkan tubuhnya pada selimut.

"Gege bangun atau ku tendang kau dengan wushu ku!".Teriak tao kesal karena kris tak kunjung bangun.

"Nde nde aku sudah bangun"Ujar kris dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Cepatlah mandi ge,aku akan membuat sarapan setelah itu pergi membeli keperluan hae rin".

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian kris muncul dengan wajah yang segar khas orang baru mandi. Sebuah pemandangan menarik kris dapatkan saat memasuki ruang makan apartementnya. Tao sang namjachingu dengan telaten menyuapkan bubur pada bocah kecil yang duduk dengan kaki menggantung dikursi. Sesekali tao mengusap ceceran bubur yang ada disekitar mulut hae rin. Persis seperti perhatian seorang umma pada anaknya.

"Ppa..". Teriak hae rin saat melihat kris

"Hei bocah aku bukan appa mu,jangan memanggilku appa"Sahut kris sambil duduk di kursi sebelah hae rin.

"Ppa..ppo"Ujar hae rin meyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kris.

"Ppo?kau ingin poppo?"Tanya kris memastikan.

"Ppo ppa ppali"

~Chu~

Kris mencium pipi gembil hae rin dengan cepat. Sementara tao tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Mma..ppo".

Kini giliran tao yang terkejut karena hae rin juga meminta hal yang sama pada dirinya.

~Chu~

Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia bukan?Sang 'suami' yang tampan dan tinggi serta sang 'istri' yang imut tak lupa seorang anak kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka tersenyum gembira.

.

.

.

Lihatlah mereka ber 3 sekarang menjadi tontonan orang-orang saat berada disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Hanya satu yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu "sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia". Tao yang menggendong hae rin dan kris yang berjalan disamping tao membuat banyak orang merasa iri dengan pasangan ini. Jangan lupakan hae rin yang selalu tersenyum karena merasa tao dan kris adalah orang tuanya. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka mencari barang-barang yang diperlukan hae rin. Tepat saat jam makan siang mereka segera mencari cafe untuk sekedar melepas lelah dan mengisi perut.

"Mma klim klim"Ujar hae rin sambil menunjuk gambar ice cream pada buku menu.

"Arraseo tapi jangan yang besar ne,nanti kau sakit"Bujuk tao.

"Nde".Hae rin mengangguk semangat.

"Baby panggil oppa ne jangan umma"Pinta tao setelah memesan beberapa makanan untuknya dan kris.

"Chilo..ppa..mma".Hae rin bersikukuh memanggil tao dengan sebutan umma dan appa untuk kris.

"Tapi baby,kita berdua bukan appa dan umma mu".Tao berusaha meyakinkan gadis manis itu.

Air mata mulai terlihat menggenang di kelopak mata mungil hae rin. Mungkin ia mengetahui kalau namja yang didepannya ini bukan orang tua kandungnya,tapi setidaknya biarlah hae rin merasakan memiliki orang tua sementara orang tua kandungnya entah dimana.

"Arraseo kau boleh memanggil kami umma dan appa"Ujar tao akhirnya karena tidak mau melihat hae rin menangis.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya baby?"Protes kris

"Biarlah ge,sampai hae rin menemukan orang tua kandungnya kita akan jadi orang tua sementara"Ujar tao.

"kris hyung?Tao hyung?"Panggil seorang namja tampan bersama namja manis disebelahnya.

"Kai/kyungsoo"Seru kristao bersamaan.

"kalian sudah punya anak?"Tanya kai si namja tampan dengan tatapan horor.

Pletak..

Tangan besar kris sukses memukul kepala kai dengan manisnya.

"Kau pikir aku sepervert itu"Ujar kris.

"Lalu dia siapa hyung?"Tanya namja manis kyungsoo.

Tao menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dua namja yang ada didepannya itu. Kai dan kyungsoo mendengarkan cerita tao dengan seksama sambil melihat ke arah hae rin yang sedang menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Kasihan sekali,apa mungkin ia dibuang orang tuanya?"Tanya kai asal.

"Molla?kami sudah melaporkan hal ini pada petugas keamanan,untuk sementara hae rin akan tinggal bersama kami"Jawab tao.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kalian pergi sekolah?kalian tidak mungkin akan membawanya ke sekolah kan?". Pertanyaan kyungsoo sukses membuat para namja itu terdiam dan berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana kalau tempat penitipan anak?"Usul kai.

"Kau gila kai,apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika seorang pelajar menitipkan bayi ditempat penitipan anak selama seharian?"Ujar kris emosi.

"Mungkin kau hanya dikira seorang yang akan menelantarkan anaknya"Jawab kai enteng.

Botol saus dimeja siap menyapa kepala kai kalau saja tidak dicegah oleh tao. Sedangkan kai hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kiita titipkan hae rin pada heechul hyung?"Usul tao tiba-tiba.

"Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?kemarin kita sudah meminjam baju kyuhyun untuk baju ganti hae rin?"Ujar kris.

"Nanti aku akan coba tanya pada heechul hyung"Jawab tao.

"Mma.." Hae rin mengacungkan sesendok penuh ice cream pada tao.

"Hyung,dia memanggilmu umma?"Tanya kai bingung.

"Nde sejak pertama bertemu ia sudah memanggil ku umma"Jawab tao.

.

.

.

Kris,Tao dan hae rin sedang berada di apartement heechul dan hangeng,tetangga sebelah apartement mereka. Kris menceritakan semua pertemuannya dengan hae rin. Sedangkan hae rin sedang duduk dilantai dengan kyuhyun,anak dari heechul dan hangeng yang berusia 5 tahun. Nampak 2 bocah kecil itu sudah akrab satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana hyung bisakah kau membantu kami menjaga hae rin selama kami sekolah?"Tanya tao pelan,takut heechul tidak mau membantunya.

"Tentu saja tao,dengan senang hati aku akan menjaga hae rin selama kalian lama aku ingin anak perempuan"Seru heechul menatap hae rin dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Gomawo hyung kami sangat berterima kasih pada kalian"Ucap kristao bersamaan.

"Sudah sepantasnya bukan kita saling membantu satu sama lain"Ujar hangeng.

"Mma..". hae rin berjalan ke arah tao dengan mata setengah tertutup. Mengantuk.

"Aigo~kau sudah mengantuk?Kajja kita pulang". Dengan sigap tao menggendong hae rin yang kini sudah tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Umma lapar". panggil kyuhyun setelah pasangan kristao dan hae rin pulang.

"Aish terlalu banyak bermain dengan changmin sepertinya perut karetnya tertular pada mu" Sungut heechul kesal.

Pagi itu cuaca sangat cerah. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinar hangatnya. Seorang namja manis bermata panda tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dengan cekatan tangannya mengolah semua bahan makanan. Tanpa ia sadari sesosok namja tampan tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Morning baby~"Sapa kris sumringah.

"Pagi ge,tumben sekali kau bangun tanpa aku bangunkan"Sindir tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada masakannya.

"Bocah itu menendang wajah ku berkali-kali bagaimana aku tidak terbangun"Ungkap kris.

Semalam mereka bertiga memang tidur bersama. Hae rin berada ditengah-tengah tao dan kris. Sungguh gambaran keluarga bahagia.

"Kau mandikan hae rin ge,nanti aku akan membawanya ke tempat heechul hyung"Perintah tao.

Sudah sebulan hae rin tinggal bersama pasangan kris tao. Selama itu hae rin tetap dititipkan ditempat heechul saat kris dan tao pergi sekolah. Beberapa teman-teman tao juga mengetahui tentang keberadaan hae rin. Tak sedikit juga dari mereka yang sering mampir ke apartement untuk bermain dengan hae rin. Gadis manis itu rupanya mempunyai banyak orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang tidak pernah ada laporan dari orang tua kandung hae rin. Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo kalau hae rin sengaja dibuang itu benar?. Pagi itu seperti biasa pagi yang cerah,namun matahari masih enggan menampakkan sinarnya. Tao terbangun setelah mendengar suara gaduh dari arah ruang tv. Perlahan tao mendekati arah sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

"Ge!cepat kemari"Teriak tao histeris membuat kris melonjak kaget dan segera menghampiri tao yang terduduk lemas dilantai.

"Wae?kau kenapa baby?"Tanya kris cemas.

"Li-lihat itu ge".Tao menunjuk kearah ruang tv.

Kris sama terkejutnya dengan tao yang melihat sebuah pemandangan aneh didepannya. Hae rin gadis manis itu tengah melayang di udara dan benda-benda disekitarnya juga ikut melayang.

"Appa umma"seru hae rin saat melihat kris dan tao berada didekatnya.

Meskipun syok dan takut karena hae rin melayang kearahnya,tao tetap dengan sigap menggendong hae rin. Sementara hae rin semakin memeluk erat tao yang ia anggap umma selama sebulan ini. Setelah hae rin merasa nyaman dengan dekapan tao,barang-barang yang tadi melayang di udara bersama hae rin kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Umma waeyo?"Tanya hae rin menepuk-nepuk pipi tao dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Ah-gwenchana"Jawab tao gugup.

"Kita harus memanggil heechul hyung"Usul kris setelah sadar dari rasa syoknya.

"Jadi apa kita hanya akan memandangi hae rin selama seharian?"Tanya heechul yang kini berada di apartement kris.

"Umma ada apa dengan hae rin?"Kyuhyun heran mengapa para orang dewasa ini menatap gadis kecil itu secara bersamaan.

"Lihat itu hyung hae rin membuat mainannya melayang"Seru kris saat melihat semua mainan hae rin melayang.

"Whoaa kau hebat sekali,bisa kau ajarkan padaku?" Kagum kyuhyun yang melihat hae rin melayangkan semua mainannya. Hae rin hanya menatap bingung pada kyuhyun.

"Baby,apa pun yang kau lakukan jangan pernah sekalipun kau tunjukkan bakatmu itu didepan umum,arra?"Pinta heechul.

"Allaco jumma"Jawab hae rin manis. Namun senyuman manis itu hilang saat salah satu mainan kesayangannya diambil oleh kyuhyun.

"Huweee...". Bersamaan dengan tangis hae rin,hujan turun dengan derasnya lagi-lagi dihari yang sangat cerah.

"Omo,kyu cepat kembalikan mainan hae rin"Seru heechul.

"Nde,ini ku kembalikan berhenti menangis ne,lihat hari yang cerah jadi hujan gara-gara kau menangis"Ujar kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung hae rin.

Pernyataan kyuhyun membuat para orang dewasa bingung dan heran. Selama ini mereka tidak menyadari keanehan itu. Setiap hae rin menangis hujan akan turun dengan derasnya. Hujan akan berhenti saat hae rin berhenti menangis juga.

"Bukankah kita bertemu hae rin saat hujan yang tiba-tiba?"Kris mencoba mengingat.

"Kau benar ge,dan hujan tiba-tiba berhenti saat aku menggendong hae rin"Ujar tao.

"Kalian harus merahasiakan kemampuan hae rin dari orang lain,kita tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya"Usul heechul.

"Baiklah hyung,maaf sudah memanggilmu sepagi ini"Tao merasa tidak enak pada heechul karena tadi saat kris memanggil heechul,heechul masih tertidur.

"Gwenchana tao".

.

.

.

Tao dan hae rin sedang berada disebuah supermarket tanpa kris. Nampak hae rin duduk didalam trolly yang di dorong tao. Sementara tao sibuk memilih bahan makanan. Tanpa tao sadari trolly belanjaannya sudah penuh dengan cemilan. Tentu saja itu perbuatan hae rin yang membuat cemilan itu memenuhi trolly.

"Omo~ apa ini?"Tao terkejut saat melihat trollynya penuh cemilan. "Baby umma sudah bilangkan jangan lakukan hal ini ditempat umum".

Tao segera mengembalikan cemilan-cemilan yang dirasa tidak perlu,ia hanya mengambil beberapa saja. Acara belanja tao dan hae rin sudah selesai. Kini mereka berdua sedang menunggu bus dihalte. Untung saja belanjaan hari ini tidak terlalu banyak. Suasana di halte cukup sepi,hanya ada beberapa orang yang nampak lalu lalang. Mungkin karena cuaca yang cikup dingin sehingga orang-orang enggan keluar dari rumah. 3 orang namja berbadan besar yang sepertinya sedang mabuk tiba-tiba mendekati tao dan hae rin.

"Hei berikan uangmu"Bentak namja berbadan besar pada tao.

"Aku tidak punya uang".

"Jangan bohong! Cepat serahkan uangmu"

Seandainya saja tao sendirian pasti ia dengan mudah mengalahkan 3 berandalan itu dengan wushunya. Tapi mengingat ia bersama hae rin tentu saja keselamatan hae rin lebih penting.

"Kajja baby kita pergi". Tao menggandeng hae rin untuk meninggalkan halte.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja". Salah seorang namja berandalan itu menarik hae rin dari tangan tao.

"Umma". Teriak hae rin ketakutan

"Lepaskan dia brengsek". Umpat tao marah

Brugh..

Namja berbadan besar itu mendorong tao sehingga tao jatuh terduduk,tangan tao terluka setelah berbenturan dengan aspal yang keras itu.

"Umma..umma". Rengek hae rin yang melihat tao terluka.

Hae rin yang melihat tao terluka tidak tinggal diam,gadis itu tiba-tiba saja mencengkram kuat tangan siberandalan dan membantingnya ke aspal. Hujan pun turun disertai angin kencang dan petir yang menyambar. Badai datang saat hae rin terlihat sangat marah karena sang umma terluka. Pandangan polos gadis itu kini berubah menjadi drastis. Mata polosnya kini berwarna abu-abu,seringai muncul di bibirnya. Melihat kekuatan hae rin para berndalan itu kabur sembari memapah teman mereka yang pingsan.

"Baby sudah hentikan umma tidak apa-apa"Bujuk tao agar hae rin kembali seperti semula.

"Tao..!" Dari kejauhan kris berlari menghampiri tao dan hae rin yang masih menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"Ge tolong tenangkan hae rin".

"Baby,ini appa..umma mu akan sedih bila melihat kau seperti ini".

Untung saja ucapan kris berhasil membuat gadis kecil itu tenang kembali. Hujan badai yang tiba-tiba datang perlahan menghilang.

"Umma..." Peluk hae rin saat kembali mengontrol emosinya.

"Umma disini baby,gomawo sudah menyelamatkan umma"Ujar tao memeluk hae rin.

"Ayo kita segera pulang,kalian basah kuyub seperti ini"Ajak kris.

Sementara itu ditempat lain,seorang namja tampan dan namja manis nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kau yakin itu kekuatan baby rii kita?Tanya si namja manis.

"Tentu saja chagi,sepertinya ada yang membuat dia emosi sehingga kehilangan kontrol atas kekuatannya"Jawab si namja tampan itu.

"Aku merindukan baby rii".

"Nado,kita akan segera menemukan baby rii, karena kekuatannya sudah lebih berkembang".

"Kenapa kau bisa menyusul kami ge?"Tanya tao yang sedang makan malam dengan kris dan hae rin.

"Entahlah mungkin karena hujan yang turun tiba-tiba itu sangat aneh,ditambah badai juga datang,bukankah kalau hae rin menangis hujan akan turun bukan?"

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah di apartement kris. Rencananya kai dan kyungsoo akan berkunjung ke apartement kris. Heechul yang kebetulan sedang sibuk menitipkan kyuhyun pada tao.

Ting..Tong..

Cklek...

"Mana hae rin?"Tanya kai saat kris membukakan pintu.

Plak..

"Setidaknya ucapkan salam dulu"Ujar kris setelah memukul kepala kai.

"Annyeong hyung"Ucap kai memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul kris.

"Hei boleh aku ikut main?"Ucap kai saat melihat duo bocah hae rin dan kyuhyun sedang asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Shireo"Tolak kyuhyun sadis.

"Yak bocah evil,kau ingin memonopoli hae rin eoh?"Seru kai sebal.

"Ahjushi pergi sana jangan ganggu kami"Usir kyuhyun.

"Mwo?ahjushi?panggil aku hyung bocah".

Ingin rasanya kris menyumpal mulut dua orang bodoh itu. Kyungsoo dan tao sedang mempersiapkan makan siang untuk mereka semua,saat bel kembali berbunyi.

Ting...Tong..

Cklek...

"Nuguya?Tanya kris saat melihat 2 orang namja berdiri di depan apartementnya.

"Annyeong,aku lee donghae dan ini istri ku lee hyuk jae".Namja tampan itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan namja manis disampingnya.

"Nde,ada urusan apa?"Tanya kris tanpa mempersilahkan 2 orang itu masuk.

"Kami orang tua dari hae rin"Jawab hyuk jae.

"Mwo?orang tua hae rin?"Kris terkejut mengetahui hal itu.

"Nde,kami tahu selama ini hae rin tinggal bersama kalian bukan?"Ujar donghae. "Bisa kami bertemu dengan anak kami?"

"Baby rii.."Panggil hyuk jae saat melihat hae rin sedang bermain dengan kyuhyun dan kai.

"Mommy?"Hae rin berlari menghambur ke pelukan hyuk jae.

"Hai baby"Sapa donghae.

"Daddy"Kini giliran donghae yang mendapat pelukan dari hae rin.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"Tanya tao

"Seperti yang kalian tahu,kami bukanlah manusia tinggal di dimensi yang berbeda dengan bumi. Dimana hal-hal yang mustahil bagi kalian dapat kami lakukan. Suatu hari kami bertiga akan melakukan kunjungan dengan menggunakan portal,tapi tanpa sengaja hae rin terlepas dari gendongan hyuk jae dan masuk ke dimensi lain,yaitu ditempat kalian. Sebenarnya kami sudah lama mencari baby rii,tapi karena kekuatannya masih lemah kami cukup sulit untuk melacak keberadannya,tapi suatu ketika kekuatan baby rii muncul sangat kuat,dan saat itulah kami tahu bahwa baby rii kami bersama kalian".Ujar Donghae menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Apa kalian akan membawa pulang hae rin?"Tanya tao dengan wajah sedih.

"Tentu saja,kami sangat merindukan baby rii"Jawab hyuk jae.

"Kami harus segera kembali sebelum portal yang menghubungkan dunia kami tertutup"Ujar donghae.

"Baby jaga dirimu baik-baik ne"Ucap tao sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Umma.."Hae rin memeluk tao dengan erat seolah enggan melihat tao menangis.

"Jangan lupakan kami"Ujar kris yang sedang menenangkan tao.

"Kami juga"Pasangan kaisoo juga tak mau kalah.

"Ini kuberikan PSP ku agar kau selalu mengingatku"Kyuhyun memberikan PSP kesayangannya pada hae rin.

Muncul seberkas cahaya putih yang berbentuk lingkaran ditengah ruangan.

"Kajja baby,ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka"Ucap donghae yang menggendong hae rin."

Hae rin melambaikan tangan kecilnya saat ia dan kedua orang tuanya mulai masuk kedalam lingkaran cahaya itu.

"Kami akan merindukan mu baby,sering-seringlah datang"Seru tao bersamaan dengan menghilangnya cahaya itu dan hae rin.

"Sudahlah hyung,jangan menangis hae rin sekarang bersama orang tuanya"Bujuk kyungsoo agar tao berhenti menangis.

"Baby soo benar hyung,kalau kau ingin memiliki baby minta saja paa naga mesum itu ia pasti dengan senang hati memberikannya"Ujar kai yang tidak merasa ada bahaya besar dibelakangnya.

"Kemari kau kim jongin...!"Seru kris.

"Whuaa...!tolong aku ada naga mengamuk..."Teriak kai berlari menghindari kris yang sedang marah.

End-


End file.
